The time travel story of the Uchiha twins
by ShugoYuuki123
Summary: Yuuki and Shisui are twins of the Uchiha clan and younger siblings to Obito Uchiha. When they are tired of how the clan acts they leave the village for time away, but when they are approached by a woman who offers them a chance to save people will they take it. Can they trust this woman? Time travel fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto or Magical girl lyrical Nanoha except my OC! If I did own either two Sakura would be strong and kick ass and Caro wouldn't have such little screen time!

Enjoy the first chapter!

...

CHAPTER ONE

"What were you two thinking?!"Hatuchi Uchiha snapped at his youngest children, the twins Yuuki and Shisui Uchiha who flinched "You two shouldn't be playing around, especially with the demon boy" He added with disgust

"Dear that's enough" Their mother Yumi said softly then looked at the twins not liking to see them down "Can you two tell us why you would a prank"

"It's Obito-nii's birthday and we heard he liked to do pranks, so we did a prank we heard he once did" Shisui shrugged

"Obito was an outcast, the black sheep he will never be a true Uchiha" At this the twins stood up and walked out "Where do you think you two are going?!" Their father growled

"Away, away from this clan" Yuuki stated

"Until you accept Obito-nii we'll never return to the clan" Shisui said "Till then the only Uchiha's we'll talk to are Itachi, Sasuke, Auntie Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku" With that they walked out leaving their father steaming with rage and their mother crying at their words.

As the twins walked to the front door with their bags with their clothes and other stuff their older brother and sister Hirochi and Saruki arrived back from a mission, they had just walked through the door.

"You two leaving for a mission" Saruki asked her younger siblings

"Iie, we are leaving until people accept Obito-nii" Yuuki replied "Not only that but also have the clan change their ways and attitude"

"You can't leave" Hirochi exclaimed not liking their idea

"Watch us, this clan is becoming corrupted" Seeing their younger siblings leave brought shame and sadness to the elder two knowing they were right, so they didn't stop them.

Half an hour later... (Outside of the village)

"After getting approval from the fifth for a vacation the two twins Uchiha's walked through the forest silently.

"Shisui if we could travel back in time, could we have saved Obito-nii and Rin-nee from dying" Yuuki asked pausing to stop

"If such a jutsu existed" Shisui replied "But I agree with you"

"And there is" A voice said before a woman with white hair and crystal blue eyes in a white dress appeared from the bushes, Yuuki and Shisui got into fighting stances holding a kunai out each.

"Who are you?" Yuuki questioned her Mangekyo Sharingan blazing

"I am not going to harm you but I have an offer for you, to go back in time" The woman stated softly but the twins did not lower their guards

"You are not lying" Shisui said with his Mangekyo Sharingan activated "But how can we trust you"

"Obito Uchiha may stop the Uchiha clan from starting that coup eight years ago, you could also help stop the fourth from getting killed and his wife along with Rin" The woman replied

"Even if we say yes, wouldn't it be bad for us to be in the same timeline as our younger selves?" Yuuki asked slightly suspicious of the woman still

"I've already thought of that, I will send you two back in time to a small house outside of Konoha" The woman stated "And if anyone asks or finds out you two are Uchiha's use this story" The woman paused "Your parents left the clan to raise you two happily without having to live through the clan ways, they were killed when you two were five when they left to get food by rough-nins, who luckily didn't know they were Uchiha's before burning their bodies before they were buried" The woman paused to remember the rest "From then on you two took care of each other learning how to be a ninja after you parents taught you" She finished  
"Reasonable enough, but the clan has records of every member including ones that were killed or left" Shisui pointed out

"You mother was the second oldest sister of Mikoto Uchiha your aunt, they had an older sister named Nadeshiko who was married to another Uchiha named Haruko" The woman replied smoothly that got on the two's nerves but they were shocked by the news "Nadeshiko was pregnant with twins at the time she left the clan to live outside the village, they were killed five years after their kids were born who later couldn't survive on their own and passed as well not long after...so do you two accept my offer"

"What do you think" Yuuki asked her brother, they stared at each other having a silent conversation before turning back to the woman "We accept you offer, but what is your name?"

"It is Kimiko" She replied "But before I do the jutsu get rid or hid anything that would relate you to the hidden leaf, and also there is a price but I'll explain it next time we meet up" She instructed and the two nodded before getting rid of their headbands and hiding their bags, they also took off their jacket that had the Village symbol on it

"Ready" They coursed before Kimiko did hand signs too fast for them

"Time travel no jutsu!" She yelled before a great flash blinded the two and everything went black

...

Sneak Peek of Chapter Two!

_"Yuuki you were poisoned before we left"_

_"I was a former medic at the leaf village"_

_"I've come to talk to you two about the deal we made"_


	2. Authors note

This not a chapter, I'm very sorry I have not updated in awhile. I just finished exams and I had no time to update this story. But now that exams are finished I should have something up before next week.

I'm sorry please forgive me!

~ShugoYuuki123~


	3. Arrival to the past!

Shisui groaned as he sat up from the ground, he looked to his side to see his sister slowly walking up and took his surroundings. They were still in the forest but felt different and wondered if the jutsu worked.

"My head feels like it was trampled over a hundred times" Yuuki mumbled rubbing her aching head then looked to her brother and asked "Did it work?"

"I don't know, I'll go check while you find the house that Kimiko woman told us about" Before Yuuki could object her brother had already left

"That woman could've warned us it would hurt" Yuuki signed dusting the dirt off herself, she pulled her left sleeve up to show her arm bandaged "Maybe I should have gone to the hospital before we left, its stinging a bit" She thought before walking off to find the house.

With Shisui he made sure to hide his chakra as much as possible as he neared the village hidden in the leaves. Seeing no Shinobi coming after him peeked over the village walls and looked towards the Hokage Mountain, and instead of five hokage heads it was only three meaning the jutsu had worked.I wonder if Yuuki found the house yet" He thought to himself as he quickly gets out of there before his chakra was sensed

Once reaching the house sensing his sister's chakra and walked in noticing she was in the shower hearing the water on, so he looked around the house taking in how it looked before deciding to make him and Yuuki something to eat. He found ingredients and made some ramen and finished as his sister came down the stairs before they started eating.

"Hey Shisui you wouldn't happen to know any medical knowledge to remove poison do you" Yuuki suddenly questioned once they had finished eating

"I know a bit about the different types of poison and their effect but not how to get rid of it from the human body" Shisui answered becoming suspicious "Why?" He questioned

"I well um might've been poisoned on the last mission before we left without going to the hospital to check it out" Yuuki replied meekly

"You're what! You're poisoned!" Shisui yelled in shock "Why didn't you tell me sooner"

"I'm sorry" Yuuki squeaked "I found out while I was changing by bandages and felt a bit light-headed" She let Shisui examine her arm as he got which poison it was

"If we go to the village you could get treatment but they don't have the cure yet in this time from my research, and they will question how you were poisoned with that kind and our cover might be blown" Shisui stated worried about his twin "What are we to do"

"I overheard from the third there is a jutsu that can send us to this city that's to far for even a highly trained ninja cannot travel, I learnt it after some circumstances but I don't have enough chakra because of the poison"

"Tell me what to do" Shisui ordered, after Yuuki gave him the hand signs "Okay let's do this, dragon, rabbit, snake, pig, boar, bear" After that a small white light enveloped them.

"Where they found themselves was not what they expected, after leaving the alleyway they woke up in they stared at the buildings, and moving wheeled objects in awe.

"Woah thats so cool and those buildings are huge" Yuuki exclaimed with her brother nodding before remembering why they were they and lifted his sister onto his back and went around looking for a hospital, hopefully they had a cure and asked people who pointed him in the direction and hurried noticing his sisters flushed face.

Hospital...

At the hospital it was a normal day of treating people, the head nurse who was a retired Kunoichi and Medic-nin was filling out papers in her office and left out to get something from the person at the checkout when a person burst through the door holding someone unconscious.

"What happened?" She questioned immediately as two doctor and nurses put the girl on a stretcher

"She was poisoned after coming back from a mission, we didn't know for two days" The boy stated before calming down "Please save my twin sister, I've already lost my older brother I don't want to lose the only person that can understand me" He begged

"We'll save her, do you know what type of poison" The nurse stated

"First type (Made up)" She heard him whisper, her eyes widen and she rushes to the emergency room knowing what to give the girl

Yuuki's POV...

I opened my eyes and find myself in a hospital bed and look to my side to see Shisui asleep, I poke him in the forehead waking him up and his eyes widen when he sees me awake.

"How long have I been out?" She asked her brother

"A week, how do you feel?" He asked concerned

"Weak and tired" Yuuki croaked taking the cup of water Shisui offered and before the head nurse came in holding a clipboard and noticed Yuuki up

"I see your awake, you will need to be here for another day just incase" The woman said smiling "You are very lucky your brother got you here in time, we almost lost you"

"Sorry" Yuuki mumbled

"Once your discharged you can't do anything physical for a week, now get some rest" The woman explained before leaving the siblings alone

"You are very lucky indeed" A voice said suddenly surprising them and looked at the window to see the woman named Kimiko from before sitting on the edge "I need to talk to you two about the deal, it's fairly simple really"

"What is it" Yuuki asked watching the woman walk around the room

"I need you two to get a few items for an important event in a few months, once Yuuki is healed and you've saved your older brother of course" Kimiko stated smiling "It's crucial I get these as soon as possible after that before it falls into other people's hands for evil, there is also the fact you need to retrieve them in the proper order or it won't work on the day"

"Okay" The twins agreed making Kimiko clap her hands in delight

"Then I'll see you after a month" She gave them sweet smile making them shiver before she seemed to have just disappeared into thin air

"There is still something about her" Yuuki said

"I agree but let's worry about that later and get some rest, I'm allowed to sleep in here" He went to the bed next to Yuuki and both fell asleep unaware a certain someone was watching them

"How naïve you two can be, but very useful you can be" The person said an evil smirk upon their face

...

Sorry its so late! I hope you enjoyed it though. If there are any mistakes I think might come up please tell me

Sneak peek of Chapter three

_"We finally saved him!" _

_"Nice to meet you, my name is Subaru"_

_"Maybe I should change you two, in personality hehe" _

_Read and Review! _

_~ShugoYuuki~_


	4. Need OC's

Need about three OC's!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Appearance:

Family:

Friends:

Relationship:

Ninja/Mage/Civilian:

Moves/Skills:

Good/Bad:

Past:

~First OC in will be used in the next chapter~

~ShugoYuuki123~


	5. Encounter Part 1

After Yuuki was discharged from the hospital her and her brother left and teleported back to Konoha where they started to plan how to save their older brother Obito. "They do eventually save Rin-nee, sowe just need to stop Obito-nii from getting crushed" Yuuki stated

"I can shunshin him away in time" Shisui suggested

"What about Kakashi's eye, Obito-nii gave it to him" Yuuki asked confused

"There are a few dead Uchiha laying where Minato-san is battling, that shouls do it" Shisui answered

"So lets just make sure we don't get spotted, I'll get the Uchiha eye for Kakashi, and you stop nii-san from getting crushed" Yuuki said before they both disappeared

Obito and Kakahi had saved Rin but the cave they were in after a battle with the rock-nin was about to collapse, and as they started running Kakashi had been knocked unconscious by a small rock, due to the fact that he was not use to seeing out of one eye. Obito saw this and ran to help his teammate then noticed above a large boulder coming towards Kakashi's unmoving form, running by kakashi's side he threw him out of the way knowing he wouldn't have enough time for both of them to get out of the way. Hr closed his eyes awaiting the pain but felt himself being lifted away, and when he opened his eyes he found himself beside Rin and the now conscious Kakashi. "Obito, Kakashi look" Rin held a small note saying 'For Kakashi's lost eye' and a sharingan eye on some tissue

"Whoever sent this must've saved me from getting crushed, I guess its okay for you to get it Kakashi" Obito said

"Your okay with this" Kakashi asked unsure, this was his teammates family bloodline

"Even if you have the sharingan I'll still be better than you" Obito announced stubbornly (Even though Kakashi was stronger then him with him being a Jounin)

"Rin can you do the implant" Kakashi asked his female teammate

"Hai, just lay down and don't move" Rin instructed

From a distance Yuuki and Shisui watched having taken care of the rock-nin, smiling they left after throwing a scroll at a certain blonde haired male Yodaime

Somewhere near a certain house...

A hooded figure walked silently through the forest to their distination, they smiled seeing two people and made their way over to them without a sound in her footsteps

With Yuuki and Shisui...

"It won't be bad if we save Minato and Kushina, with Minato around the Uchiha cope may never happen" Shisui said as he and his sister made their way back to the house

"Agreed, and I'm glad Obito-nii is still alive" Yuuki said, before their eyes widen and they whipped out a kunai each looking around

"Calm down, I don't mean any harm" A female voice said, the twins instantly recognized it immediately

"Naomi" Yuuki questioned

"Hai it me" Naomi Hoshi said softly as Yuuki and Shisui activated their sharingan and saw no genjutsu or any indication the person was lying

"What are you doing here" Shisui asked but paused "Wait how did you get here anyway?To the past?" He curiously asked his friend

"I heard you had an argument with your father about the clan and heard you left the village for awhile, so I got permission from hokage-sama and went looking for you till a woman approached me" She answered

"Was her name Kimiko?" Yuuki asked

"Hai, she said she sent you to the past so you could save your older brother" She explained "She sent me too and I saved this family heading back to the hidden leaf village" Naomi shrugged "Kimiko told me to look for a small house where your staying and told me your cover story"

"Whats yours?" Shisui asked Naomi

"After my clans massacre I left thinking no one survived and traveled around, I was on a long-term mission undercover and found out about my clan the day after" She explained

"Good, Kimiko said she'll meet up with us after we saved out brother" Yuuki said nodding"So lets get to the house and wait, I guess..." They then made their way to the house for some rest while waiting

...

Sorry its so late, this is part 1 of encounter hope you enjoyed! :3

And thanks to Euiko Tsukemo for your OC!

Stay tuned for Part 2 of encounter!

~ShugoYuuki123~


End file.
